The Neverending Song Of Drama
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Shattering events cause Tiffany and Sean, Bobbie and Tony, Scott and Dominique and many more of our characters lives to be shaken up.  Will things get better?  For some they will.  For others they won't.  Read to find out more
1. Shocking News

I don't own General Hospital or Port Charles. Some things in this story happened at different times in the series but for the sake of this story it all happens at the same time.

* * *

Sean rubbed his tired eyes. He loved his wife but they had been arguing a lot lately. They needed to sit down and have a conversation without screaming at each other or fighting. He hated it that they fought. He knew she didn't see his way of it but he was watching her fall apart and he was desperate to wake her up. He would do anything to get her to realize that she had a problem... that she needed help.  
Mac walked into Sean's office without knocking.

"Sean," Mac said, "You might want to sit down. I have to tell you something"  
When Mac said 'you might want to sit down' that meant that you should sit down. He didn't pull punches. Sean took a seat and invited Mac to sit down. Mac accepted the invitation.

"So what's going on," Sean asked.

"Billy is a jerk," Mac replied.  
Sean rolled his eyes. Officer Billy Tompson was the biggest jerk around. Mac wasn't telling him anything he didn't know

"That's news how," Sean asked.

"That's not the news. Tiffany was not high that night nor was she drunk. Billy took her in because she refused to go down on him."  
Sean thought he was going to chock.

"Mac," he said trying to stay calm, "How did you find this out?"  
Tiffany had told him the same thing but he really thought she was trying to place blame on someone else.

"I found out because I heard about it. I was doubtful because even though Billy is a jerk I didn't think he would go that far but I wanted to look into it before writing off what the other person had said. I knew there was a security camera that was in the parking lot where this happened and I decided to go and check it out."  
Mac handed Sean the videotape.

"I don't think I want to see it," Sean said, "I believe you're telling the truth."  
Mac was many things but good and bad but the one thing he was not was a liar. Mac would tell the truth no matter how painful it is and no matter how much it got him in trouble.

"So... remember a few days ago with the situation with Robin," Mac asked, "You said you'd let it go?"

"Yes I remember," Sean said, "I already dropped it. I told HER that and I was going to tell you when you calmed down."  
Mac sighed.

"I think I need to take a page from your book," he said, "I love Robin and it's stupid to keep arguing over stupid things."  
Sean shook his head disgusted with himself.

"You don't need to take a page from my book. I haven't been so great with that when it came to Tiffany. I should have listened. I should have been more supportive"

"When someone you love is drowning you'd do anything to keep their head above water," Mac said softly, "Including trying to teach them to swim"  
Robin was whistling and in a good mood today. She had been chosen to speak at the conference on communication.

"Hey Robin," Tony said with a smile

"Hi Uncle Tony," Robin said grinning back.  
Tony wasn't really her uncle but they were very close. Since Tony was 23 years older then Robin she called him Uncle Tony out of respect.

"So I just heard the news," he said, "Congratulations

"Thanks. Any good news on the thing going on," she asked him.

"Probably not," Tony admitted, "I mean it's possible but probably not."

"Negative attitude much," Robin teased, "Verify the facts before you jump to the negative conclusion and you should actually jump to the positive conclusion instead of the negative one"  
Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Also look beyond your eyes," Robin said.

"Look... beyond my eyes. How do I look beyond my eyes?"

"It's easy to do," Robin said, "Do you have the picture?"

"Yeah. It's actually what's in the envelope in my hands," Tony answered.

"May I see it?"

"I... guess that wouldn't hurt," he said wondering why his 'niece' was interested in the picture. It was actually a picture of the brain of a very good friend of his.

"Here's the problem," Robin said, "You're looking at it from the wrong angle."

"The wrong angle," Tony asked

"Yeah. The thing is over here," Robin pointed

"Yeah I think I know where the thing is," Tony said laughing, "I did learn basics in school you know"

"ANYWAY," Robin continued, "When you look though this angle the thing is covered from every which way. It's covered here (she pointed) here (she pointed again) here and here" (she pointed a 3rd and 4th time).

"Robin," Tony said patiently, "When are you going to tell me something I don't know"

"Turn it upside-down and to the right," Robin continued  
Tony in accordance with his niece's instructions turned it upside-down and to the right.

"You go through here," he said, "It's nice and clean and you just clip off the root and it will slide down like a child on a slide in the park"

"That's great Robin," Tony said smiling, "I must say I'm impressed"

"Thanks," Robin said grinning, "Oh listen can you sign this petition"  
Tony read the petition.

"This is something you're really passionate about isn't it?"

"Very much so a lot"

"Not only will I sign it," he said, "But I'll talk to the committee and get them to approve"

"THANK," Robin exclaimed, "I OWE YOU!"

"No you don't," Tony said, "I'm happy to do it"

Tony was finishing up some paperwork and getting ready to see the last person of the day when Bobbie came in. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Someone's happy," he said

"If by someone you mean me you're right," she told him, "Dom's last tests results came in and it dropped and it fell open"

"Uh-huh," Tony said, "AND_ come on don't keep me in suspense"

"Things **might **be better," Bobbie said grinning

* * *

In the next chapter

- Tony tells Bobbie how much he loves her

- Tiffany and Bobbie and thanks to something BJ said they reach an agreement

- Tony has potientially good news to tell his friend

- The girls and the guys get together and talk about the details of the deal they made

- Lucy dumps potato chips on Scott's head

And more


	2. BJ's Good Idea

It was 3 days later. Tony and Bobbie were disappointed because Dominique had not been better as they thought she was.

"Daddy?"  
Tony looked up as BJ came in the room.

"Hey sweetie," he said

"I was thinking," BJ told him.

"That's always good," Tony said smiling, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well two things really. First I was thinking about the whole Lucas situation. Why don't you and mommy share him with Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Sean"  
Tony had to smile at that one.

"Because he's not a puppy dog or something," he said laughing.

"No but what if we moved into the Pent House with Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Sean. That way you can both have Lucas," BJ said

"That's not a bad idea," Tony smiled, "You're pretty smart BJ"

"Thanks daddy," BJ said smiling.

"So what was the other thing you were thinking about?"

"It's about Nique," BJ said, "I learned about solids and liquids and gases today"  
Tony raised an eyebrow. Solids and liquids and gases? BJ was six.

"How did you learn about that," Tony asked

"On a TV show," BJ said, "I was thinking if you could freeze Niquie's tumor maybe you could melt it. That way it would be gone"  
Tony's jaw dropped.


End file.
